


The (im)perfect match

by olive_gay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Family Issues, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, nerd alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_gay/pseuds/olive_gay
Summary: Vivian is allergic to basic human emotions which makes her world-class assassin. Once she goes after a target that gives her no money, but her heart back.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The (im)perfect match

Vivian was sitting on the floor, covered in blood and dust. Her head down, she was trying to breathe normally but once in a while, her broken ribs made her miss a breath or two. There was nothing she wanted more than dying, yet she reached out for the knife hidden in the right boot. She was too exhausted, physically and mentally, too overwhelmed with this idiotic situation. Anger was rising in her chest, making her ribs hurt even more. She pulled herself together and cut the robe off her wrists. Leaning on the wall she managed to stand up. No pain will stop her now. Even the one from heartbreak. She was - is - the best assassin in Europe and she won’t let some immature bastard be in her way.

Barely moving forward, she made her way into the next room. Darkness was not scary at all, only things that hid in it. Vivian almost flew under the floor, silently approaching the door in the corner of the room. She caught herself thinking about what she lost. Who she lost. Falling for her contract was stupid. Getting attached to him was even worse. Watching him die was unbearable. She took the last deep breath, squeezed the knife in her hand tightly and kicked the door to face unavoidable.

And then her heart had stopped for a second and started beating so fast it could break her ribs even more.

Alec Wood, her unfortunate target and the person she saw dead, sat on the small sofa. His hands were cuffed, face covered in bruises and scratches, bloody lips were swelled because of some cuts on them.

⁃ Why the hell are you alive?  
⁃ Because I’m not ready to leave you, love, - he murmured in response, trying to smile with his injured lips.  
⁃ Lucky bastard, - sighed Vivian, feeling relieved and almost ecstatic.  
⁃ Would you save me? Everything hurts and I want to eat.  
⁃ I wish you were dead, - she moved closer, examining the room on her way and checking the ways out.  
⁃ No, you don’t, - Alec smiled one more time, giving her a gentle look.

Vivian quickly examined the man, took off the cuffs and put him on his feet in one rough pull. Hissing something about revenge and hatred, she got them out of the building which turned to be an old abandoned warehouse. Of course, she pretended to be fine and made it to the underground hospital. She knew that the person responsible for their injuries will never hurt them again. Or anyone for that matter. She knew it because she drugged Alec while pretending to free him and searched the building. She found Michale on the roof, smoking. She sneaked out from behind, violently turned him around and slit his throat looking right into his widened with fear eyes.

Now she was comfortably sitting on the armchair in a private luxurious hospital room, watching Alec sleep peacefully under two blankets. She grinned a little, thinking about all the things she is going to do with this idiot when they get out of here. Maybe she even allowed him to cook these delicious pancakes. She deserved some pancakes and one stupidly cute guy for a change.


End file.
